


All Things Being Equal

by ObjectivelyPink



Series: Tides of Man [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drama, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectivelyPink/pseuds/ObjectivelyPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Leonard passed through his probationary period in half the time for a usual Healer. Leonard doesn't say anything when he overhears this, but he thinks that some Healers must be lazy bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Being Equal

Leonard eventually finds out that all new Healers-- at least, ones that can’t be vouched for personally by one of the Healer’s circle-- have to go through a period where they answer to a senior Healer. Chapel had been his, unofficially, until a clerk bumbled into their fourth day working together and made them sign all the necessary paperwork.

Apparently Leonard passed through his probationary period in half the time for a usual Healer. Leonard doesn’t say anything when he overhears this, but he thinks that some Healers must be lazy bastards.

So in addition to his morning rounds with Chapel that covers three floors of the Southeast wing, he’s also taken charge of the second floor of the South wing, because the Healer previously in charge was an idiot. Leonard had told the man so, going so far as to question his parentage for being such a fool as to confuse a patient’s medication with another. He bullied the Healer out of the wing entirely. No one raised much of a fuss; obviously he wasn’t the only one who thought the man was hopeless.

It gives him a reputation for being a quick learner, an outstanding diagnostician, and a right bastard when his temper’s riled. Leonard doesn’t mind this reputation on account of it all being true.

He is irritated by the judgement passed by a certain acting-member of the Healer’s circle.

“The man is an idiot, Bones,” Jim says consolingly from his perch on the fence that line the Companion’s Field.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Leonard growls. “But he’s the Dean’s son and he fills in for the Dean on most Circle matters..” He huffs a little. “Seems to think he’s a shoe-in to be the next Dean, too.”

Jim nudges Leonard’s side with his boot. “Is he as good a Healer as you? He’s not, right?”

“Yeah, well, can’t speak for his Healing, but he needs to work on his mental abilities,” Bones mutters. “That, whatever it’s called, the _mental probe_ he sent my way was heavy-handed as fuck. It nearly broke my top shield.”

Jim leans forward, looking interested. “But you’re still maintaining the second layer of shielding, right?”

“He didn’t know that! If that shield had been my only one, he could’ve given me one hell of a reaction headache,” Leonard says, scowling.

There’s a moment of silence and then he feels the fence starting to tremble. Leonard looks up and sees Jim shaking with silent laughter.

“What the hell, Jim?” Bones says.

“I can’t believe you,” Jim laughs. “You’re bitching about him classifying you as a low-level healer when you were _hiding_ your goddamn status from him the whole time!”

“He could have asked!” Leonard said, outraged. “Instead he shoves a fucking probe in my direction without so much as a by-your-leave-- I wasn’t about to lower my shields and let a bastard like that in! If he wants to judge my status by the strength of the only shield he thinks I have, it’s his goddamn shortsightedness.”

Above him, Jim starts to laugh again. Leonard thumps him on the nearest leg and Jim almost falls off the fence. When he regains his balance, Jim kicks Leonard in the shoulder.

Not too far away, Enterprise pauses in her circuit of the Companion’s obstacle course to look at them. Leonard can almost hear her disgusted snort, the kind he used to hear from his female cousins as a kid.

“She thinks we need to grow up,” Jim tells him.

“I’m grown up _plenty_, thanks.”

“A grown up hypocrite,” Jim says and immediately moves out of range in case Leonard tries to hit him again.

“I could have you judged mentally incompetent,” Leonard says. “They’d put you in a nice room with no sharp edges.”

“You’d be miserable without me to distract you from your pessimistic gloom and doom.” Jim jumps off the fence with annoying grace and puts his hands on his hips, smirking. “Admit it, Bones.”

He’s not going to admit any such thing. “It’s not pessimism, it’s realism,” Leonard protests instead. “Stop being such an infant.”

“Your mouth says mean things, but I know you’d cry if I stopped pulling your pigtails,” Jim tells him.

“I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because I’m the best friend ever! I thought you knew that by now.”

Leonard rolls his eyes.

“I see you doubting me. That’s very sad, Bones.” Behind Jim, Enterprise has finished her course and comes up behind the Trainee. “If I wasn’t the best friend ever, would I let you ride my very own Companion?” He strokes down Enterprise’s nose and the both of them look expectantly at Leonard.

“You _what_?”

“En wants to ride but I’ve got to head off to my Ethics class.” He quirks an eyebrow at Leonard in what is clearly an imitation of Leonard’s own expression. “I know you have the rest of the afternoon off.”

Leonard opens his mouth and then closes it. He’s never heard of a non-Herald riding a Companion except in cases of emergency.

“Well?”

It’s obvious that Enterprise has agreed to this; she’s got her head tilted at Leonard in inquiry. And he’d be a fool not to take the chance, so, “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll take her out.”

Enterprise snorts and Leonard grins at her. “That is, I’ll let her take _me_ out.”

“Great, Bones.” Jim claps him on the shoulder likes it’s not a big deal at all. He climbs over the fence instead of using the gate only a few yards away.

“Well,” Leonard says and holds a hand out to Enterprise. “What do you think, lady? Can we manage without him?”

The look she gives him in response is so clearly saying _You’re kidding me, right?_ that he grins again. They head to the stables to get her saddled up and Leonard waves off a stablehand to do it himself. It’s much the same as when he used to ride horses back in Peach Tree. It’s a little odd for there to be no reins, but with a Companion those things’d be mostly decoration anyway.

The two of them spend the next hour roaming the Companion’s field at incredible speeds. Leonard’s heart is in his mouth at a particularly deep crevasse that Enterprise jumps; they land heavily, but safely, on the other side. Leonard finds himself laughing at the sheer joy of it when she pulls into a gallop again, tearing off into the grassy meadow.

She slows down in a few places and it takes Leonard a moment to realize that she’s showing him the sights. He gazes out on the mirror-smooth surface of a pond, reflecting the brilliant colors of the trees just beginning to change color for autumn. “Thanks,” he says and rests a hand on her neck.

Enterprise remains quiet, as she always does, but he gets the feeling that she’s satisfied anyway.

They slow again when they come across another pair of Companion-and-rider. Being friends with Jim-- and, Leonard supposes, with Enterprise as well-- means that he’s spent a lot of time in around the Companion’s Field. He reckons he knows as much about Companions as anyone not a Herald or a stablehand.

This Companion is a stallion, and like all Companions has a white coat, blue eyes, and those oddly silver hooves. But he's bigger, much bigger, than the others that Leonard has seen. And he looks almost like he’s glowing in the daylight. The Herald, with his perfectly neat hair and olive-tinged skin, looks almost ordinary in contrast.

“That is not your Companion,” the Herald says abruptly. His own Companion halts and looks disapproving. Leonard can feel Enterprise give something that feels like a minute sigh before stopping as well.

“No, it isn’t,” Leonard agrees and doesn’t add, _Not that it’s any of your goddamn business_ because his daddy raised him to be polite to strangers.

“You are a Healer,” the Herald adds after a moment.

“Keen observational skills,” Leonard says, because he was always more like his momma anyway.

“I can see by your tone that you are being facetious with me. Perhaps you are not aware of the sheer impropriety of what you are doing.”

Who licked the red off this asshole’s candy? “I sure as hell didn’t _steal_ her,” Leonard says, glaring. “If we choose to take a ride together that’s _our_ business, ain’t it? Not like we got to ask you for permission.” He knows his Peach Tree accent has strengthened in his anger, but doesn’t much care.

Enterprise tosses her head and snorts in a way that makes it clear she agrees with him. The other Companion’s eyes narrow and Leonard wonders what kind of conversation the stallion and Enterprise are having mind-to-mind.

Before Leonard or the Herald can say anything, Enterprise gives a full body quiver and starts walking away. She breaks into a trot; Leonard looks back to see the Herald and Companion apparently give up on them, because those two go off in a different direction.

“Who the hell was that?” Leonard says. Enterprise flicks her ears back for a moment, but otherwise doesn’t comment.


End file.
